vaffandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Ladd
Craig Thompson, a.k.a Mini Ladd, is a popular YouTuber and former member of the Banana Bus Squad. He's known for his gaming videos and vlogs. He currently resides in the United States. Channel Mini Ladd started his channel as a hobby on May 12, 2011, while at a secondary high school in Northern Ireland. While some of his early videos are privatized, he classed his first video as a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 kill-streak video. In November of 2011, iHasCupquake featured Mini Ladd on her channel, as the 'Gamer of the Week'. From this point, he continued to produce Call of Duty commentaries, as well as Minecraft commentaries. One of his videos was a Minecraft 'skit' video of a film called 'The Journey', with Teseride. Some of his videos throughout 2012, included trolling and funny moments on Call of Duty. A video, titled '3v3 Riot Shield Battle', was one of Mini's first videos which included heavy editing. It was here where he discovered his enjoyment in editing. By February 2013, he reached 10,000 subscribers. Several videos were released by some of Mini's friends during 2013 when he was playing Call of Duty while drunk. Craig hit 10 million views by April 10th, 2014 before he started producing 'Garry's Mod: Sandbox' videos - an original concept for YouTube videos. He reached 1.5 million subscribers on March 8th, 2015, before hitting 2 million subscribers, on July 19th, 2015. Mini hit 200+ million views in August 2015. As of 5th May of 2016 Mini Ladd dyed his hair to pink after raising more than $55,000 in a 24 hour live charity event, though sometimes he had to stop the dyeing as his hair was continuously growing. His GMod Player Models consists of him using either his GTA V Character or the giant Mario character. When the game Fortnite started rising in popularity, many of his friends had started to only play Fortnite. Mini Ladd assured his fanbase that he would not start playing Fortnite, and that he would keep playing multiple different games. One outcome of this is apparent when he did his "REACTING TO MY OWN SUBREDDIT" video, where there was a meme a user created that made fun of IAMWILDCAT, who is one of Mini Ladd's friends of permanently switching over to Fortnite. In late-August 2018, Mini started censoring swear words out on his videos, this was so he could start being monetized often as he used to be, since YouTube only allows YouTubers to swear up to a certain point, any swearing that is heard in one of Mini's videos are replaced with the noise of a dolphin, this change has seen a mixed reaction from his fans, as most of his friends stay monetized yet don't censor their content. However, as of late September and early October, he has stopped censoring his swearing. (It doesn't sound like you're at SeaWorld whenever you watch one of his videos now.) In May 2019, he once again started censoring his videos, this time muting the swears rather than replacing them with a dolphin. However in September 2019 he stopped censoring his videos, as he claimed that it still wasn't helping his channel being monetised, though the first two minutes of his video contain swear mutes. In September 2018, Mini created a second channel under his real name Craig Thompson, where he uploads real life videos. In April 2015, he created a third channel titled "Mini Ladd Vault" where he would upload videos that were demonetized on his main channel which most of them stretch back as far as 2014. He uses this channel to move videos over to his Vault channel in order to have an alternative channel that does not receive monetization while his main channel is able to be provided with monetization. Oddly enough, he did not start uploading videos until July 2019. In July 2018, he branched away from being included in videos with VanossGaming, he admitted that he just mainly wanted to be known as a friend of Evan, and to focus on his own ventures in his career. In October 2019, he won the Content Creator of the Year award. In January 2020, he announced he would be taking a break from uploading, the main reason was rumoured due to his recent breakup with his girlfriend, in which the latter had reportedly taken his dogs with her.https://www.reddit.com/r/MiniLadd/comments/esm5nf/craig_needs_to_see_this_now/ Philanthropic Work Mini is known to be committed to fundraising and philanthropic works, he is a member of The Thirst Project and in May 2018 he hosted two 12 hour livestreams and reportedly raised $150,000 for the organization. In November 2018, as part of his work with the project, he travelled to Swaziland to help build wells that his community raised funds for. In October 2019, he was named as a Board Member by The Thirst Project and was additionally awarded with the Cameron Boyce Pioneering Spirit award. He has also donated large sums of money to charities such as St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, Macmillian Cancer Support, and Northwest Counselling Ltd. In November 2017, the City of Derry Rugby Football Club renamed their stadium the "Craig Thompson Stadium" after he sponsored the club, the sponsorship is reportedly supposed to last for 10 years. He was known to the stadium as he had played their many times during his youth. Falling out with Terroriser Mini Ladd was known to be close friends with Terroriser throughout his career, however they stopped appearing in videos together in 2018, and it was not known to viewers what had exactly happened between the two, or why Mini Ladd wasn't playing with certain members of the group. However, it wasn't until the middle of 2019 on several of the two's livestreams that viewers could begin to piece together what was going on between the two. In April 2019 during Mini Ladd's 12th Meme Stream, he was given a clip that was submitted by a viewer that was the song "Shave my Balls". While he watched it for a short time, he eventually skipped the video stating that "it's probably copyright" and claimed that he was kicked out of their chats, but shortly after he took back that statement. Later in the stream, he wanted to clear some things up, he said that all the group did was play GMod and Fortnite and talk negatively about other YouTubers, Craig admitted that he didn't like that and broke away from the group. He said that he had "never felt better" and had a more stronger community and that he was pulling in more views and that he was "a lot more happier as a human". During Terroriser's third Minecraft stream, he was asked a question by a viewer regarding why Craig doesn't play with the group anymore, Terroriser responded to the question. Viewer: "Why isn't Craig in the server?" Later, Terroriser was asked why not invite Craig, he said the same reason as mentioned above on a different perspective saying that he chose to bad-mouth Brian a bit, but bad-mouthed the rest of the group more. He claimed that Craig chose to go on to his Meme Streams to talk negatively about the group. He followed up saying that it was "not cool" and found it irritating why people don't understand why he doesn't play with Craig anymore. He denied the rumour that Craig was kicked out of the chat, presumably claiming that he just simply "left the chat" and that he wished him the best of luck, although he didn't like people who talked shit about his friends. Finally, he ended his statement saying he was in a group in his early YouTuber days called "Good Griefing" and that how he "outgrew" the group and how during his time in the group he never turned his back nor talk about his fellow group members in a negative light. On August 27th 2019, Craig posted a tweet on his official Twitter and his Instagram account admitting why people think that he hated everyone he used to play with and his mental health struggles. He admitted in the tweet the following reasons. As of November 2019, both of these posts have been deleted. * The clash regarding him and Terroriser was in April 2018, during E3 was that Terroriser said nasty things about Craig in-person, and joked about his mental state at the time, presumably after the sudden death of his dog Mochi. He said that Terroriser said to him that he was too "fucked up in the head to take a joke anymore" * He admitted that if they wanted to sort things out in the hopes that he would apologise but got no response, he had also tried reaching out while staying at I AM WILDCAT's home asking to fix it with no response either. * He claimed that Brian had been making out that he now hated everyone that he used to play with. Craig denied these rumours as false as he had admitted that he had WILDCAT and Fourzer0seven at his home a few weeks ago and had stayed at WILDCAT's home a few months ago. * (Additionally, Craig can be seen in the thumbnail of the Sonic mukbang video by FourZer0seven) * Mainly people assumed that after he stopped collaborating with Vanoss that the two had a disagreement. Craig responded to these long-lasting rumours, he admitted that although he doesn't play with Vanoss anymore, he mentioned that he is still good friends with Vanoss and that they they still meet when Craig is in Los Angeles. This most likely dispersed the rumours regarding Vanoss and Craig having a disagreement together. * He stated that he is going on tour with BigJigglyPanda like he would, and that he would like to think that he is still friends with everyone. He admitted the only person that he is not friends with is Brian and that he didn't appreciate him saying he went off and ditched everyone. * Finally, he admitted that all friends come and go and although him and Brian made some "banger" videos they just sadly drifted apart, he admitted that he still wishes Brian the best of luck in his future and his adventures. Soon after he posted his admissions regarding the situation he was going through, Terroriser responded with the following statement. Craig followed up his response to Terroriser with this. Finally, this was Terroriser's final response to Craig, they did not exchange responses after the former's response. Two days later, on August 29th, Terroriser made his statement admitting the situation and what he had experienced with Craig from his statement. Due to the length of the post, reasons will not be posted here. The post can be viewed here. Craig and Brian both prefer to keep this private, but from the looks of things, it is currently unlikely that they will play together for quite some time. In late-November 2019, he admitted that him and Terroriser had began trying to work things out and put their differences aside. https://youtu.be/NvhUN_nSyh0?t=669 Quotes * "I barely even speak English! My first language is sarcasm!" (GeoGuessr) * "Free for all, Shotgun only, Headquarters, Team Deathmatch, First Person, Sabotage, Hardcore, Minecraft, Sandbox, Capture the flag. Take No Prisoners." (Gmod) *"It's all luck based!" (Mario Kart 8) *country hillbilly voice* "Hey, y'all, I don't know if y'all noticed, my dick is one an' a half inches long. Motherfucker lookin' like an acorn!" (GeoGuessr) * "Check your privilege." (CAH, after Terroriser assumed the gender of 10 year children from a white card.) * "I did not just assume your gender." (Multiple videos) * "I apologize for the large bleep noise. We will move on to the next round." (CSGO Strat Roulette, while trying to censor SMii7Y's GFuel plug) * "I'm getting bullied now. Bullet Bill me, father." (Mario Kart 8) * "Don't worry, guys. My bullet bill took me from 5th to 5th. Because I was too mad at Scott, he fuckin' triggered a star. You're a cunt as well." (Mario Kart 8) * "I want a refund." (Mario Kart 8) * "So, I just got a noise complaint. So... I'm gonna bounce." (Friday the 13th) * "SSSSSMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!1111!" (Mario Kart 8) * "Eating ass never tasted so great!" (Weird Candy Challenge) * "AND THE RESULTS ARE IN!!" (Mario Kart 8) * "Pablo was not a very good man. He liked to have sex with small children." (Gmod) * "If your dick is that size, I'm sorry." (Golf It) * "BRRRIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" (Mario Kart 8) * "I'M CONSISTENTLY FIFTH 'CAUSE OF BRIAN!" (Mario Kart 8) * "What the FUCK?!" (Ask Mini, after hearing Ariana Grande's high note.) * "NEBRASKAAAAAA!! Fuck! I'm getting a noise camplaint!" (GeoGuessr) * "Ahh, sama lumaa duma lamaa you assumin' I'm a human / What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman / Innovative and I'm made of rubber / So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you / I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating / How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating / Never fading, and I know the haters are forever waiting / For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating / 'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated / I make elevating music, you make elevator music..." (The fast part to "Rap God" by Eminem, coming in at about 6.5 words per second.) * "How is dead inside not a gender?! I am from Tumblr, and I AM TRIGGERED!!!1" (Eviebot) * "Can I call you back? 'Cause I'm in the middle of hating myself." (Getting Over It, after he got a phone call from his mom in the middle of recording the video.) * "STOP PLAYING JAZZ MUSIC FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" (Getting Over It) * HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA! GUESS WHO FIN- FUCK YOU. (Proceeds to put head down on desk and bang it) (Mario Kart 8, after being teased by Wildcat after the former finished last) * "Not sponsored." (Whenever someone mentions a brand name in a video and he doesn't have sponsorship) * "Hot Pink! God i'm sexually active (GTA V Races) * "Oh my nipples are TENDER!" (GTA V Races) * "#WeirdNoodles. This video is sponsored by BigJigglyPanda's haircut." (GTA V Races) * "I just escaped 20... what the fuck is wrong with you?" (UNO, after he was given a massive amount of cards.) * "That's a no from me, captain." (Multiple videos) * "I would like to play the video game!" (UNO, in the middle of being skipped about 5 or more times in a row.) * "Yes." (Usually responding to strange noises made by other crew members.) * "I sexually identify as a camera lens!" (Subreddit Reaction Episode 3) *"Nothing says I love you than staring at someone else's ass while fucking your bitch." (House Flipper) * "This is content!" (Intro to Subreddit Reaction Episode 2) * "Will you monetize me now, Youtube?! Look! I'm dressing up in costume, like the Spiderman and Elsa bullshit, but I've just got no one to fuck!" (Intro to Subreddit Reaction Episode 3, where he dressed up like Austin Powers, and even had the background going.) * "Flat earth! ...Not really. It's fucking round. If you think it's flat, you're stupid." (Dude, Stop, showing us what we should all think about our planet.) * "It's the new Pokemon. Salt and Vin****r." (Cards Against Humanity, discussing Game Freak making a new Pokemon out of "spray painting yourself black and moving to the ghetto.") * "CHIP CHIP CHEERIO DANK MEME BRRRRRRRRRR" (One of his vlogs) * "Ass m-m-munch!" (CSGO Strat Roulette with The Crew, while doing an impression Jimmy Valmer from South Park) * "One bendy boi." "I wanna DIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Cards Against Humanity) * "I'm not sad, I'm just disappointed." (Mario Kart 8) * "That is so wrong on so many levels!" (Multiple videos) * "You hate to see it." (Multiple videos) * "SBEVE"(Multiple videos) * Do you want my penis? (r/gamephysics reaction) Games Played * Cards Against Humanity * Golf With Your Friends * Tower Unite Golf * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Gang Beasts * Golf It * Higher or Lower * TABS (Totally Accurate Battle Simulator) * GTA V * GeoGuessr * Happy Room * Overwatch * Paranormal Activity VR * Garry's Mod * Emily is Away * Emily is Away Too * SuperFight * Draw My Thing * Rick And Morty: Virtual Rickality * Friday the 13th * Dead by Daylight * Dead Realm * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator * PWND * Gang Beasts * Catch A Lover * Cat Mario * Reddit 50/50 Challenge * SuperHOT * H1Z1 * Job Simulator * Accounting VR * Getting Over It (With Bennett Foddy) * UNO * Detroit: Become Human * Golfing Over It (With Alva Majo) * House Flipper * Shadow of The Tomb Raider * Minecraft Trivia * Since he was born on January 7th, he is a Capricorn. * At the age of eight, he was one of the youngest people to go skydiving. * He is the voice behind Pablo. * On the 17th of February 2017, he got hit by a Toyota Tacoma running a red light, and ended up in hospital for 4 days. One of his friends, Jay, was also hit and received much more severe injuries, but eventually recovered. * He is able to perfectly do the fast part to "Rap God" by Eminem, shown in multiple videos. He is even capable of performing it at double speed. * He plays the guitar, and while he doesn't show off his skills often, he has performed an excerpt of the guitar solo from "Hotel California" by the Eagles, as shown in an episode of Ask Mini. * If he forces himself, he can hit very high notes with his voice. In one episode of Ask Mini, a user on Twitter asked him to hit a high note in an Ariana Grande song. He picked "Emotions", which was originally by Mariah Carey, and he did so with difficulty. As well, in various gameplay videos, if he gets into a close call, he will make high-pitched noises, to the amusement of his friends. However, he got a case of the flu at the end of 2017, and even though he has since recovered, whenever he yells in a video now, it comes out as more of a low roar, rather than the extremely high pitched squeals. An example of his high-pitched scream can be found in the intro of this video. An example of his new yells can be found at 2:54 in this video. * It has long been a running joke that Mini is single and cannot get a girlfriend. However, on September 7, 2017, he posted a picture on Instagram that revealed he was dating SuniDey, a Twitch streamer whose streams Mini would often host. In January 2020, it was rumored that they had broken up. * He has a very big forehead, which has also become a running joke. However, he has recently become annoyed by it and at one point was willing to block people who joked about it on Twitter. * He has a "son" - a bowling pin painted to look like him. * He is the father of multiple giraffes. * He is the only person known out of the Vanoss crew to have a place named after themselves. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0ob2GwzRq4 * He won the 2019 Esports Content Creator of the Year. https://www.ginx.tv/en/esports/esports-awards-2019-winners-list Photos Photo-0.jpg|Mini Ladd's old logo Category:YouTubers